A stolen Season
by bbre32
Summary: can robin and her friends kill solomon before he kills them?
1. Amon wakes

A/n I know it's short but they do get longer. Thank you Indi for help with the title and

G-mob for support. ; )

(Disclaimer: I do not own witch hunter Robin)

**Amon Wakes**

Amon woke up, his head was pounding. He could not remember a thing. He was wondering what had happened. "Robin! Where was she?" He questioned out loud.

All at once memories flooded his mine. He remembered the factory falling but how did he get out? He tried to sit up, but felt light headed. "How did I get back into my apartment?"

Amon shuffled out of his room. Not knowing what to expect he put on his robe. His apartment looked harsher than ever; _did she see this place?_ The walls were a murky gray and the carpet and furniture were black.

He went through the living area and into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot, and then he went to the table and sat down. Ding! Ding! _Who could that be?_ He wondered and went to the door. A man handed him a package. Amon closed the door and tore it open. "Hmm… I wonder who this could be from." There was no return address. He pulled out a letter. As he read it a shiver went up his spine.

Dear Amon,

I am sorry I was not there when you woke up. But I had to leave urgently. I know you wanted to be my 'watch dog' but there is stuff I need to take care of on my own. After getting you home I left with father Julliano and his companions. All I can say about my location is I'm in Europe. There are some churches here not yet under Solomon's control. I will eventually return when it is safe for me to do so. I am under constant watch from the nuns here. They deal with people like me a lot. I must go for now but I will write soon.

Robin

"Robin" he said her name out loud. It gave him a chill to know she would do something with out him like that. But he could not blame her for it because of the way he has been acting towards her. He was told to hunt her, yet he told her he could not do that. Why was he so wiling to defy rules when it came to her?

There was not much that he could do. And he did not like it. He pored a cup of coffee, made a few eggs, took a shower and then went to work.


	2. Work

**Work**

Pulling into the garage, of the stn-j's building, he hesitated when it came time to open his car door. He did not know what to expect when he was going to come out of the elevator. _Would they be there? Would they still want him to be there? Or would they be told to hunt him? _He took a deep breath, put on his unemotionally strait face, and went to the elevator.

Inside they were arguing, like they have been lately, on who is doing what for the hunts, and about how Amon and Robin were still alive. Dojima tried to keep them dead. "If Solomon has any other hunters coming it is best we all agree on what we are saying to the tee." Dojima stated

"Dojima we have been cut off. I do not think he will be sending a hunter to help us." Michael said stubbornly. Amon cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"Amon?" They all said in unison.

"Hello everyone." He said plainly

"Where's Robin?"

Everyone turned to see Michael. He was wondering, after all she did bring him donuts almost every night and kept him company when everyone left. "She left…" No one pressed the matter any further. "How long have I been away" Amon asked solemnly.

"About a week at the most." Dojima replied.

"I thought you would have gone back to head quarters." He said harshly

Dojima looked down with a sad face like she was about to cry. She then wiped the look from her face: "No when the stn-j was cut off so was I. I am not aloud back there, and he made it clear."

Amon went and sat at his station. _What do I do now? _He thought as he stared at the empty spot. He missed her there even if she did agitate him a bit. The way she smiled so sweet, and innocent. "There has not been much to do since the factory fell."

Amon woke from his trance and seen Karasuma staring at him. "Many witches went into deep hiding and some even left Japan." (Silence) she continued. "This is a good thing, since we do not really have a defense against them yet. But we will soon."

Amon looked at her with a sort of puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Chief has worked with the police and where the factory stood we are building a prison type of a building for the witches we catch. They are working on it as we speak."

"A prison" he whispered. Since there was nothing going on he left. Amon wanted to see this so called 'prison' for himself. When he got there he was amazed. There were sixty men working on picking up the rubble. Off to the side in front of the wreckage there was a contracting crew working on the design for this delicate building. They had most of the out word damage taken care of already. All that was left was the lower levels of what had been Zaizens main control floor. He wondered if he could get any information on how he got out without any injuries.

"You don't remember do you?" He heard from behind him.

"No. Do you know Karasuma?"

"Yes. Robin left me a letter. She knew I would understand what was happening to you, and could help if you would let me."

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"About your power..." Her voice trailed off. She took a breath and continued "Robin said it was amazing, and at the same time a little scary. How your body lifted off the ground." His eyes widened just a little. "How you protected her from the falling concrete and metal. She said that Julliono told her you would be tiered for a while and not to disturb you. You would come out when you were ready and not to tell anyone else."

"Hmm…She did not say what it was?" Amon was worried. Would he be hunted for showing? _Why didn't she wait for him? It would have been safer. _

"Don't worry Amon. No one but me knows about it. No one was there and I checked. No sign of anything in the rubble that would have been left."

A year has gone by. Amon's powers have strengthened and developed nicely. All together he has a personal shield, telepathy, and can control ice. Well Robin kept her promise. She wrote a letter once a month. It always got to him the same day of the month and in that same packaging.


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Amon could not sleep; he lay in his bed awake. Even the animals outside were quiet. He looked at the clock on his dresser"2:30" he rolled towards the window and looked out at the moon.  
  
He got out of bed, walked into the living area and looked out the balcony door. "I think I'll take a shower." He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and started to shave. When he was done he took of his cloths placing them neatly on the stool in the bathroom corner. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He got in and let the hot water run over his body. Running down his hard abs, his brooding shoulders were relaxing with each drop of water hitting them.  
  
His back muscles flinched with the calming of the rest of his body. His pail skin was a rosy red from the hotness. The steam was helping to clear his mind and put it at ease. He washed his hair, and then soaped his self down, rubbing the soap over his muscular body; down his arms, over his chest, and down his legs. He stayed in about 5 minutes after and then got out to go to work. Raped in a towel he went to his room.  
  
He left his apartment at 5:30. He rounded the corner and went into the garage. We went up the elevator and into the main room. "Hello Amon"  
  
"Michael." Amon walked up to him to see what he was working on. Soon after everyone started to come in. They had their debriefing like every morning and then Amon and Karasuma went out to hunt. While in his car heading to the shore where a witch was spotted they talked. "I see your powers have been growing nicely."  
  
"Yeah I guess they are."  
  
"You still don't like the idea do you?"  
  
"No I don't" She did not press it any further. But his powers had saved their lives a few times in the field. The prison was getting along nicely. No attempted brake outs no crime inside. And some were even rehabilitating, getting jobs with the police and working at the prison. "This is the place." Karasuma snapped out of her trance.  
He pulled over and they got out. "Be careful he should be a block ahead of you guys." The voice said over the head peace. They walk to where Michael said and looked around. "I don't believe this!"  
  
"What Michael?"  
  
"He's gone. Just disappeared, come back and we will go over the data." Amon and Karasuma walked back to his car and went back to ravens flat. Michael had received a new technical toy. It was a digital recorder that recorded the hunt, and erased the last hunt at the same time.  
  
Amon and Karasuma went and stood next to him. Watching the footage over and over, there was nothing there to spot. No sign of anyone yet on Michael's computer it showed witch activity in the area. Hours have passed and Amon insisted on staying and watching, thinking he could find something that they had missed.  
  
"I'm leaving boys. Good night."  
  
"Good night Mss. Karasuma."  
  
Amon just nodded at her still looking at the screen. Michael yawned, seeing he was tired Amon decided to call it a night. "Michael when you get a chance look for someone with powers like that."  
  
"Yes Amon. Night" Amon walked out of the room and into the elevator. 


	4. Robin

**Robin**

Robin looked around amazed at what the nuns did for her. All their compactions, and help with learning to control her craft. She did not need her glasses anymore but kept them to remind herself of what she was returning to, and why she was leaving this beautiful place. It has been a long time since she has left the gates of the church and did she really want to? She walked through the garden where many of her long spent hours were perfecting her craft.

Julliano came to visit her as often as he could. Often talking about Solomon, he came with good news last week. It seems that they have not been looking for her in Japan for about six months. But he was in Europe looking. And he would get her out as soon as he could.

Amon was always on her mind. She wishes she could tell him where she was. But instead she sighed and went to the church for her weekly talk with Julliano. "It's confirmed Robin. Solomon has pulled completely out of Japan. He said it is a lost cause." Robin smiled

"I can go back then?"

"Not yet my child but soon, very soon."

The look of relief on Robins face made him feel good. Like all the wrong he did by her for some reason felt right. A heavy weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. She then had prayed with the father, and then left him going to her room to write one last letter to Amon.

Dear Amon,

After this I will not be writing you anymore. Just trust me please.

She then went on to babble like she did in all the other letters she had sent to him. She returned to the father's side and handed him the letter. He then stood up and so did Robin. "I will see you in three weeks. Good-bye my child." He said as he walked away.

"Good bye" Robin whispered.

She could not wait for the three weeks to pass. She wanted to go back and see everyone again. See how much they have changed. The weeks have passed fairly easy. She was leaving in only a few days. She was sad, wanting to stay with her new friends, but happy to be going back home to her old ones. There was too much to do, to many people to say goodbye to in three days but she managed to do so.

She had her things all packed, standing by the main door to the church waiting for the taxi to arrive. The sisters walked up to her and gave her a gift. It was wrapped in brown paper and sort of big. "Do not open it Robin until you get to Japan" the head nun instructed her.

"I won't."

"This is going to be the hard part." Julliano stated. He then handed her, her new id and pass port.

"Samantha Lee."

"Yes we do not want Solomon to find you before you leave. He will surly have many people at the airport waiting."

They hugged. She was really going to miss Julliano. She could never get used to calling him grand father and he understood. As the taxi pulled up she wanted to cry. She did not want to leave. She looked around with a sad face before getting into the taxi. She is not here. She sat in the taxi and was ecstatic. "What are you doing here?"

"Father Julliono said it would be alright for me to ride with you to the airport if you would like." The auburn haired girl stared at her, her light blue eyes piercing hers.

Robin looked at her happily, eyes wide open. "Yes I would like that very much." With that the taxi was off. As they arrived at the airport they started to talk. The whole ride was silent except for the driver humming and old song.

"I want to come in with you to see you off."

"No Meg" Robin barked. "It might be dangerous."

"I don't care." Meg looked hastily. "Ok" she sighed. "Will you at least write me?" Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hmmm..." Robin shook her head. "As soon as I get settled."

They hugged; Robin took her suit case and watched as the taxi pulled out of view. She was almost at the terminal she was to leave from and she got a chill. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Had they figured me out already, she wondered. She looked around but no one stood out. Her heart raced, who could it be?

She needed to get out of the view of the people. She seen the lavatory and made her way to it. She herd the door open and turned. "Hello love." The man said with an Australian accent. "Let's just get it over with shall we?"

"Hmm..." Robin nodded.

It did not take long for her to realize what had just happened, as she fell to the floor. It was a trap; another witch had walked in while the other had her distracted. A ball of water and psychic energy hit her. Her blood was around her on the floor; she heard a laugh. "What's so funny?" She wined as she tried to get up.

The Australian spoke. "We are no match for you love. Yet together we are faster than you are." Flight 29 to Tokyo Japan now boarding

She knew she could not win when they were together. Her best bet was to get out of there and on that plane. Think Robin think. They were now standing side by side thirty paces in front of her intentionally blocking the door. With all her might she conjured her craft. Flames all around them, they parted trying to put out the flames that were on their cloths. She grabbed her suit case and ran. "We will find you love. We know where you are going."

Robin was drenched and knew she could not get on the plane like that. She found a spot where no one was at and could not see. Her eyes glowed and in seconds she was dry. She boarded the plane and let out a sigh of relief. About an hour into the flight she could not wait anymore. She opened the package the nuns had given her. In it was a manila envelope. There was a letter and pictures. She looked at the pictures; they were of the nuns and everyone she had met at the church. She read the letter:

Robin,

If you are reading this you must be on your plane. This is good because you are safe. We hope you like the pictures and keep going down further there is something else for you.

She opened the rest and it was a blanket. The nuns made her a blanket, full of symbols, and words of wisdom for her life from each of them, and good tidings and blessings. Robin wanted to cry, but instead she covered herself with the blanket and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

Top of Form


	5. Amon's Dream

**Amon's Dream**

Amon pulled up and went to his apartment. When he opened the door he noticed a speck on the floor. He turned on the light and it was another letter. He walked into the kitchen and read the letter. It was a little freighting what he had read. He wished he knew what she was up to. He opened a drawer and put the letter in with the others he had accumulated over the year.

He walked back to his bedroom, took off his coat and put it on the chair adjacent from his bed. He then striped out of his clothes, folded them neatly and put them on the seat of the chair. He went to his bed and pulled down the black sheets that matched his boxers and got in, falling asleep immediately.

dream

Amon woke to the smell of bacon cooking. He breathed in "smells good" He got out of bed and put on his robe. Then he noticed his room looked a little different. It was still the same black furniture but the walls, they were not gray anymore. They were a shade of blue, not to dark, but not bright either almost a royal blue. He walked out of the bedroom.

"There you are sleepy head. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

He walked up to Robin in the kitchen; she looked a bit different, older. He stepped behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hello beautiful." She smiled at him. _Did I really just say that to Robin? _

"What's wrong Amon?"

"Nothing" he smiled. He then picked her up bridle style, and carried her to the sofa in the living area.

"Amon the bac..."

"So" he said interrupting her, while kissing her throat. She let out a moan.

"It's going to burn!"

"So" he said as he lifted her skirt a little.

"At least turn it off first."

"Ok, ok" Amon got up and turned off the stove. He came back to a now undressed Robin. "Aww… you took all the fun out of it." Amon complained. He went over and kissed her. His worm lips against hers. But this time he found her putting her tong in his mouth. It felt strange, but he liked it.

She reached down and untied his robe. Slipping it off his broad shoulders, and down his arms, and sliding her hands against him the whole way. It felt good, her worm touch against his bare body. He looked into her emerald eyes, which where shinning such a bright green now. But not like before on hunts, it was not anger or pain, but love and lust. When he stopped thinking about it he felt her hands rubbing on his chest, and stomach. It made him go week and throb.

He wanted to take her right then and there but did not know if it was right. "Then why don't you" she said. He looked at her in amazement; as he heard her speak to him in his mind. She sat up and took off his boxers. He felt the semi cool air hit his groin, and it felt good. Her hand reached down and he was surprised. "Mmmm…" he moaned.

He removed her hand, pushing her back gently to lie down on the sofa. He lay on top of her, pulling her legs up. He put himself inside her, and she moaned. Hopping he would not stop she locked her legs around his back, pushing him deeper inside her.

He lowered his head and started sucking on her round, sweet nipples. She tossed her head back in excitement. When they were almost done he woke up.

Amon sat up quickly in his bed. Sweat dripping from his body. "Man!" He got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face, his body still quivering from how real the dream had felt. He slowed down his breathing and went back to bed.

He woke up at four thirty and got into the shower. The rest of his morning was like every other. Amon pulled into the garage and went up the elevator. When he got to the floor Karasuma ran at him. "What is going on?"

"We found him!" They went back down to Amon's car. Michael was doing his normal job and talking them through the hunt, when he heard the elevator door open.

"Well Sakaki you're late."

"Hello Michael." The voice said.

Michael stopped what he was doing and turned around. "I brought you some donuts."

"R...Robin." His voice trailed quietly thru the communicator. Amon tried not to pay attention but the look on Karasuma's face. He could not help but think she was back.

"Michael where is he?" Amon barked.

"Oh sorry Amon, three blocks north east. In what seems to be an apartment building, on the first floor." Michael got up and walked over to his friend. He hugged her so tight she dropped the donuts.

"Michael it's good to see you too."

"Where have you been? How come you did not contact us to let us know you were ok?" Michael let go of her.

Robin looked down, she picked up the donuts. "I was in Europe. And I wrote Karasuma once when I left and I have been in contact with Amon. Though he did not know where I was."

"Michael!" Amon yelled into his communicator.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Pay attention. He's not here"

Michael went back to his computer. "It's showing him in the room with you guys."

"Michael are you sure?"

"Yes Mrs. Karasuma I'm positive. He is in the north end of the room."

Before they could turn to look that way something jumped on Amon's back. "I can't see it Amon."

"What do you mean you cannot see it? It's on my back!"

"Amon! Karasuma!"

Robin walked next to Michael at the computer, looked at where the signal was coming from, then thought of Amon. The next thing they saw was a translucent figure jump off Amon's back. He was glowing a bright red.

"How did you do that to me?" He demanded.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground stunned. "Michael he is secure, you can call them now."

"Already on it Amon."

"Call who?"

"Their on there way Amon." And then he hung up the phone. He looked at Robin for the first time 'Man is she beautiful.' She had the same basic look but she was a little curvier. More filled out, and stood about 5'11''. She had her hair down, and it shined every time the sun hit it.


	6. Robin and Amon

**Robin and Amon**

About forty five minutes latter Amon and Karasuma stepped out of the elevator. Michael and Robin were sitting at his computer eating donuts, drinking coffee, and making an animated music video. Karasuma walked towards them, and when she got closer Robin stood up. She stood a few inches above Karasuma, and they hugged.

Robin looked at Amon; he was puzzled as to how she could have been there. "We need to talk." Amon said in his normal cold tone. Robin nodded and fallowed him into the elevator, then his car. He sped out of the garage and went to Harries. He did not want to make her uncomfortable by taking her to his apartment right away. Though that is what he wanted to do.

They walked in; "Well hello Mrs. Robin, it has been a while." Master walked over and hugged her.

"Yes it has."

They sat down and just stared at each other. A few minutes latter master came back with their usual. "Is this ok Mrs. Robin?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yes it is thank you." He left them and went into the back so they could have some privacy. They started to eat in silence. "Am..."

"Please Robin do not speak just yet." He interrupted.

She nodded. _Is he mad at me?_ Robin wondered looking at him. He went back to eating and so did she. "Amon is there somewhere we can go a little more private?" She asked when they finished eating, remembering the stn-j had cameras at harries. Amon looked surprised.

"Yes" Amon paid and they left. He only lived a few minutes from the restaurant. They walked up to his apartment and went in. It was dark and bare to her eyes. Nothing like the church she just spent the last year of her life in. They took off their shoes and walked into the living area and sat on the sofa.

They were sitting facing the television that was turned off. Amon's dream flashed into his mind. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. Then he looked over at her. His once partner, who had left him. For a while his life was getting back to normal. But looking at her eyes, her very presence there gave him a chill.

"Amon" Robin said breaking the silence. "It is good to see you again." She leaned over and gave him a hug. His body stiffened, and she pulled away. "Amon, I'm sorry." Her voice trailed off. "How have you been? I have been wondering about your powers, are they controlled?"

"I have been ok, and yes they are." You could here in his voice that he was hurt.

"Amon I would like to apologize."

"For what?"

"For leaving you like that. I did not want to leave you here but they were not after you and it would have been hard with you unconscious to get onto a plane. Father Julliano was insistent that we left right away."

"How is he?"

"He is good. I met with him once a week. He is how I got my letters out to you."

"Why would you not tell me where you where. I wanted to write back."

"Julliano said it would not be wise. They could have been monitoring the mail coming out of Japan." She did not want to tell him about what had happened at the air port. She did not want to worry him already with her just getting there and all. Robin yawned, and laid her head against the back of the sofa. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

Amon watched in amusement. She was beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She let out a little snort and Amon smiled. He turned towards her and put is feet up. He was just about to get up and get some stuff done when her body fell onto him. Man now what? He did not want to wake her so he reached over grabbed a book from his desk and started to read. She curled her legs up on the sofa and snuggled close to his chest.

Amon kissed the top of her head, put his arms around her, and started to read his book again. He fell asleep shortly after, reading only for about ten minutes.

Robin opened her eyes. It felt good to get some sleep. She went to get up and felt something soft underneath her. She looked and it was Amon, she then realized what had happened. She took in his smell, letting it linger in her nose and throat. She slowly got up careful not to disturb him, and she made her way down the hall way.

The two doors were adjacent from each other. She opened the one on her right. It was his bedroom, and she could not help but go in. It looked like the rest of the house, dark and empty. The black shades aloud for no light to come through the window. His bed was neatly made, and the dresser had nothing on it, just a simple alarm clock. She left his room closing the door and went into the other. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

She had been waiting a while to take a shower. She took of her long black top and put it on the sink. Then she took off her long black skirt that went to her ankles and put it on top of her shirt. Turning on the water she stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing her tense muscles from what happened at the air port. She was glade to be back in Japan, with her friends that have become one of the closets things to a family she could ever have. She turned off the water and dried herself off. After getting dressed she went into the living area. She seen Amon starting to stir and she went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Amon woke up smelling the coffee and went into the kitchen. There he found Robin looking for cups for the coffee; her hair was wet and sticking to the sides of her face. Amon came over and grabbed the cups out of the top cupboard. Robin thanked him and pored the coffee; they sat down at the table and had a useless conversation. After a while they stopped talking and Robin remembered her stuff was at raven's flat.

"Amon I need to go back to get my stuff."

"Where are you staying?"

"I contacted Nagira; he said it would be ok for me to stay there again as long as I need it."  
He did not want her to stay there; he wanted her there with him. "Why don't you stay here? That way I can keep an eye on you incase trouble decides to show up."

"I already have planes Amon. I cannot break them." Maybe once I get used to being back she thought. Amon took her back to Raven's flat to get her stuff.


	7. Robin's Truth

A/n thanks to everyone who has helped me keep writing this. My family you guys are the best. Please do not mind the grammar. And give me feed back so I know what you guys think.

Disclaimer I do not own whr.

**Robins Truth**

When Amon dropped her off at Nagira's law office, he was standing in the door way. Robin looked over at Amon who could not look back. All he did was stair out the windshield. "Good night Amon." She said as she opened the door and started to get out of the car.

"I will be here in the morning. Be ready." Amon said sternly.

"Yes." She said as she closed the door. Robin watched as Amon pulled out of view and then walked towards Nagira.

"If you wanted to stay with him I would understand."

Robin bowed her head. Ashamed of herself because it was so obvious that she wanted to stay with him. "I cannot. They will be looking for me there. Watching his apartment; I cannot do that to him."

"So you do it to me?"

"No they do not know about this place. But they will be watching every move Amon makes at home. Maybe even here, but for that I am not sure."

As they walked up the stair's Nagira carried on the grim conversation. "So are you going to tell me who 'they' are? Or am I going to have to find out myself?"

Knowing he would eventually find out Robin started to talk. "I don't know exactly who they are." She spoke with a shaky voice. "All I know is I was attacked at the air port in Europe. Their crafts were strong together and I barley got away."

"What are their crafts?"

"One controls water. The other controls psychic abilities."

"So I take it he does not know? He will find out sooner or later."

They walked into the office and Mika was about to yell at him when she seen his company and went up to her. She shrieked and hugged the girl. "You, where have you been? Oh it does not matter it is good to see you."

"It's nice to see you again Mika." Nagira stole Robin and they went into his office.

"Him and that girl."

Robin shut the door behind her. "I know he will find out, but not until I want him to know. I need a plan before that." They talked about things for a few hours while Nagira finished up some of his work. He left and she went back to the familiar room. Still sleeping in the nude Robin took her clothes of and got into bed.

She woke up a few hours later from a nightmare. Feeling something there with her she looked into the shadowy corner and in the moon light seen two cold grey eyes watching her. "You could have told me." He stated plainly.

"Told you what?"

"That you were being hunted!"

"I...I di..."

"You did not think it is necessary. Robin they came to my apartment! I have no place to live!"

"I... I'm sorry." Robin said in a whimper while her voice trailed off. She put her head down in shame for not telling him about it, but she did not think they would come this early. Amon started to walk towards her, "Can you go in my bag and get out the grey shirt?"

Amon walked to her bag and pulled out a long grey shirt and handed it to Robin. "Thank you." He nodded his head and turned around. Covers still up to her neck she put on the shirt. "Ok Amon." Robin hung her legs over the bed and he sat next to her doing the same.

"I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning of how all this happened." They sat up for what seemed like hours and Robin told him all about the air port. After they were done talking Amon went to get up and go sleep on the sofa in Nagira's office.

"Amon...please stay in here with me."

Amon looked at Robin that is what he wanted. To hold her in his arms, smell her sent when he wakes up. But it was just unacceptable. "Robin I..." Robin looked into his steal eyes, the moon shining on her. Her green eyes sad, lonely. He could not take it anymore, he went to the bed. "I'm not lying under the covers." He said in a harsh tone.

He looked at Robin again and she had one of her half smiles pasted to her lips, and he could not help but smile inwardly and loosen his demeanor some. She laid under the covers, and he laid behind her. That was the best either one of them had slept in a long time. "Robin you better get up Amon is her..." Nagira opened the door, looking on the bed Robin and Amon were sleeping on. "Hey sleepy heads! It's morning." Nagira then laughed as they woke.

Some how during the night Amon got under the covers, his face was buried in her hair and his arm was around her waist. She did not want to move from this spot, she felt safe, worm. His body fit with hers like a glove. She wished they could stay there for ever. Feeling his body move she grabbed his arm. "Please not just yet." She whispered soft and sweetly. She felt Amon move and was about to get up when a pillow went flying into Nagira's stomach. He took the hint and threw the pillow back at Amon, and shut the door. He grinned and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

Robin turned to Amon and hugged him, pressing her face against his chest, taking in his sent. He put his arm around her, holding her close to his body, feeling every breath she took, and the pounding of her heart. They were laying in silence for about fifteen minutes. They both jumped when the phone rang. Amon put his head on Robins and kissed her cheek. on the phone

"Hello?"

"Yes may I speak to Mr. Nagira please?"

"I have it Mika." She hung up the phone.

"Yes Dojima?"

"Just calling to say hi, and see what you were doing later." In the background you heard Kosaka asking where Amon and Robin were.

"They are probably going to be late. I was going to call you about it in a little."

"What's wrong?"

"They shoved me out of the room this morning."

"What is Amon doing there?"

"Judging the way his car looks, he was attacked last night and came here to yell at her."

"For what? She did not do anything."

"She was hunted at the air port in Europe and did not tell anyone."

"Ohh...Well what are they doing?" A curious voice came from Dojima.

"When I went to wake her up they were just laying together. But the look on their faces said something might happen or already has."

"Eee!" Dojima shrieked. Everyone was staring at her. "Ok I'll be right there." She then hung up her phone and went to her car. When she got there she went strait to his office, and gave him a kiss.

Back in the room

All of the sudden Robins thoughts flooded his mind. He winced in pain. He has never felt anything like this. Robin looked at him, and then kissed his forehead. "It will be ok Amon. It should not last long."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused, the pain already starting to pass.

Just concentrate on my voice Amon. Her other thoughts started to disappear as he did what she told him. Robin I don't understand what is going on, why I can hear you in my head?

It is just a link we share Amon, you and me alone. I learned how to control it when I was in Europe. Robin looked at him and his eyes sparkled. It was a strange sight, but she liked it. Going out on a limb she leaned in and kissed him, catching Amon off guard. How he had longed for this since the first time he saw her at Harry's when she first arrived in Japan.

If it is possible he pulled her even closer to his body, returning her kiss. Parting her lips with his tongue, and putting it in her mouth, letting it caress her tongue. She moved her hand inside his shirt, rubbing his back.

Office

"Man his car is bad. You don't know anything about what happened?"

"No not a thing. I was going to try to ask but I got a pillow in my gut."

Laughing "A pillow, it shows just how much you two are still little kids."

"Funny is it?" Nagira walked back to Dojima, who was laughing, and could not stop. "I'll show you funny." He started to tickle her stomach, she squirmed like a fish, and fell to the floor. Nagira lost his balance and fell on her. They stared at each other for a moment than they kissed again.

"Spring is in the air." Mika said walking in on them. They both looked at her and for a second you could tell how Nagira was related to Amon because he gave her the meanest stair. "Hey I got that same look from Amon when I walked in there." She snickered so they could barely hear her. Dojima turned over so that she was lying on her stomach. "So what were they doing?"

"Kissing, but it was a little hot in there." They both laughed. "No really it is steaming in there. It was like a sauna." They both gave her blank dumb stairs. Nagira got up and Dojima buttoned her blouse. He helped her up and they walked back to the room, and steam was coming from the cracks around the door.

inside the room

They stopped kissing and opened their eyes. Amon had moved his hand up into the grey shirt and onto her belly. They looked around. "Amon what's going on?"

"I don't know Robin." Their Bodies were dripping wet. They went to go kiss again when they were interrupted.

"You guys ok?" Dojima questioned. A look of surprise took over their faces. Had she been at the door the whole time, and how did she know they were even there? Amon sat up and got off the bed.

"Amon!" He put his fingers to his lips motioning for her to be quiet. He went into the bathroom section of the room and wiped off his face then went to the door, and opened it a little.

"Yes Dojima." He said with an angry tone.

Nagira stepped around Dojima, "You won't mind if we come in little brother now will you." Pushing the door open and going into the now clear room. Dojima fallowed. Robin now embarrassed and blushing turned to face the wall. "Hello Robin. How are we today? I take it he found out, how did he take it?"

"Morning Nagira." She could not face him. "Yes he found out." A sad tone in her voice. "But it went ok."

"Looks like it went more than ok."

Amon's cheeks started to get a bit rosy. Dojima noticing that the couple had enough embarrassment for one day and took the pressure off of them. "Amon Kosaka wants you at work as soon as you can get there."

"I don't know if I will be there today." He said in his harsh tone but it was different a little lighter than normal. It made Dojima smile.

"You have an hour Amon. You can see Robin tonight when you get back. Now get ready to leave." With that said she pulled Nagira's arm and dragged him out of the room shutting the door behind them. Robin got off the bed and walked over to Amon. She rapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. Resting her head against his tight chest, and he welcomed her with open arms; holding her as tight as he can.

"Will I see you latter Amon?"

"They will have to kill me not to come back here." He whispered into her ear. She put on some pants and left the room so he could freshen up. He came out ten minutes later and kissed her good bye. "Alright Dojima let's go." He looked back at Robin and then disappeared through the door. She went back into the room avoiding Nagira's gaze and took a bath.


	8. Amon's gift

A/n Thank you everyone who has replied back. Akemi this is going on for you. I hope you are still reading this. Thanks g-mob. 

disclaimer. I do not own witch hunter Robin

**Amon's Gift**

Amon and Dojima rode to Raven's flat in silence. When they got there they both went up the elevator together. When the door opened on the 5th floor Kosaka came up to Amon; "We need to talk. Go to my office." Amon nodded and fallowed the man, shutting the door after he was in. "Amon I cannot believe how irresponsible you are!" Kosaka started to yell. He then calmed down; even though the yelling had been fake, he needed everyone out there to think it was real. "So how is she?"

"She is good, but she was a little shaken. Seems two men attacked her at the air port in Europe but she managed to get away. They fallowed her here thou and blew up my apartment."

"Ahhh... so that is why you were there."

"Yes I went to confront her about what happened. And she told me everything, but I could not be mad at her after words though."

"Ok Amon, just keep her safe. Do you think she will eventual come back? Does she want to..?"

"I think she will eventually but I don't know. She is stubborn." Amon left Kosaka's office and went to his desk.

"That was it?" Dojima questioned.

Amon looked in her direction then turned back around. "Some of us are not late like you were before Dojima." Sakaki replied to her.

"I have not been late since that whole episode happened." She stated. "And I had good reasons for that."

Amon got up and walked over to Michael. "There is nothing Amon. No activity and the two guys I cannot find how or when they got into Japan."

"Keep searching Michael."

"Yes Amon." With that Michael went back to his key board. Trying to find something if not even a little bit of proof they were even here. The day was boring, there was no movement. It was about nine o'clock when they decided to leave. Michael might be able to leave the flat now but he cannot leave his responsibilities he had at night. So Kosaka had given him a laptop with an uplink to their system, so he could still monitor it from his home.

Amon went back to Nagira's law office, but on the way he stopped off and picked up something to eat at Harry's. He came back in to find Robin writing a letter. "Hello Amon." She said not looking up from what she was writing.

"Robin." He walked over to her to see who exactly she was writing to. "Is that wise?"

"What?"

"Writing a letter to some one named Meg."

"Yes, Nagira and I went and set up a system for the mail. It will not go directly from here. In fact it has about five stops between here and were it is going."

Amon looked amazed that they had done something like that. She must have really wanted to write this person. "Yes I do. And I promised her I would write when I got settled in." Amon's eyes got a little wide at her response to what he was thinking. He pulled her up off the chair and kissed her. "What is that in your pocket Amon?" He pulled out a piece of cloth.

"This is for you. Do you think you are the only one with some surprises?" He turned her around and put the blind fold over her eyes.

"Amon what's going on?" She begged

"Just trust me Robin, please." He kissed the top of her head and walked her down to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and got into the drivers side. "No taking that off till I tell you." Robin nodded her head as a reply.

They drove for about fifteen minutes then the car stopped. "We are here." Amon said with a little giddiness in his voice. "You cannot take it off yet." He helped Robin out of the car and up the six steps to the door. He unlocked it and then guided her into the building. "Ok you can take it off now."

Robin did and she could not speak. "Am...Amon it's beautiful. But how...?"

"It's ours." Amon replied. With that he took her on a tour thru their new home. Down stairs there was a living room, a kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, and a good size den. Up stairs well that is what amazed her most, four bedrooms, a master bathroom, and another bathroom on the other side. "I know there is not much furniture here yet, but I figured we could go this weekend and get some stuff."

Amon handed her her keys to the house. She hugged him tight. "I love it Amon." A few minutes latter Nagira and Dojima came over with Robin's stuff. Robin showed Dojima around the house and they took her stuff to the master bed room that Amon let her have for privacy, while Amon and Nagira sat in the den down stairs.

"So Robin do you like it?"

Robin took a second to answer "Yes it is wonderful."

"And living with Amon is not half bad either." Dojima teased. Robin blushed. Robin put away what stuff she had, and they laid down on the bed.

"So what's next little bro? Marriage?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amon said hastily.

"Sure. It's not all the time my cold hearted little brother wants to move in with a girl. And Dojima and I seen you at the office. How you two were kissing, and then you could not really leave her because you looked back. She's gotten to you and we all like it."

"We all?"

"You don't think Dojima can keep her mouth shut do you? Everyone knows about it."

Amon cursed a little under his breath, but he could not deny it. She has awoken his heart. He could not stop thinking about her. And the more he thought the more his heart and body longed to be with her. Their attention was turned to the stairs as they herd them creek just a little. The two girls came into the room and Robin spoke to Amon. "We are hungry so were going to eat. Would you guys like to come?"

Amon and Nagira got out of the chairs and they locked up the house. They walked to Amon's car, Dojima and Robin sat in the back seat. "Where are we going Amon?"

"You will see Robin." That was the last word spoken until they were at the restaurant. They had to wait an hour to get a table but it was well worth the wait. They sat for two hours talking and eating. When they got back to the house Dojima and Nagira left, Amon and Robin walked into the dark house and relaxed a little.

"I'm going to bed Amon."

"Ok Robin, good night." Robin walked up the stairs, and the next thing Amon heard was the water running. How he longed to be there with her. He could not stand it any more and went to bed. When he woke up he could hear Robin down stairs in the kitchen. He took a shower got dressed and went to see what she was doing.

"Today is Friday Robin."

"Yes I know."

"Robin you need to do some shopping. This weekend everyone is coming over for like a house worming barbeque."

"Yes Amon."

Amon left some money for her and left to go to work. Robin started to clean the kitchen again. When she looked at the clock it was two in the afternoon and she had just finished cleaning the kitchen. "I better go to the market." She got off of the floor, cleaned up a bit, and then left. It only took her two hours to get everything for the weekend and stuff for them during the week. She cleaned the den and the living room, and then Amon called her and said he will be home shortly and she could hear them snicker in the background while he was talking. They hung up and she started to make dinner.

Amon came home a half hour latter as Robin was just finishing up the food. "Smells good." He took his coat off and hung it on the hook. Then he sat down at the two person table in the dinning room.

"How was work?"

"Oh same old stuff, we have not had much work lately." He paused and looked around the house or what he could see through the doorways of the dinning room. "I Take it your day was eventful. It looks real good Robin."

"Thank you." They had the rest of their meal in silence. After they ate Amon cleared and washed the dishes; Robin went on to clean the dinning room seeing as it was the only room of the three that joined that was not cleaned.

"Robin why don't you relax, you have been cleaning all day."

"I can't, it's just a habit. If it is a little dirty I clean." Amon walked up the stairs and returned in a few minutes in a black tank top and black sweat pants. He had a surprised look as he seen she already cleaned the table and was almost done with the large floor. _She is a one woman cleaning force_ he thought to himself. Amon grabbed a rag and started to wash the walls.

They stayed up for hours cleaning the rest of the down stairs and then the bathrooms up stairs and called it quits, and went to bed.

A/n next chapter coming real soon. Like in days. Thanks once again everyone


	9. The weekend part 1

**The weekend part 1**

Robin woke up and looked at her clock, it was nine. She took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs. Amon was cooking breakfast. "Morning Amon."

"Oh morning Robin, will you be ready to go after we are done eating?"

"Yes." They ate the eggs, bacon and toast. Then Amon went upstairs got his keys and they left. Robin was surprised at how much stuff was in the store. It was a huge place. When they walked in they were hounded by workers, but Amon's gaze kept them away. They walked around for about an hour, sometimes arguing over what they wanted to get.

Robin decided that Amon could have the den practically to himself as a place to get away, and do his research. He decided on a black leather couch and an oak desk with chair to match. Robin wondered why he likes stuff so plain and empty but did not ask.

For the living room they bought charcoal grey sofas and big comfy chairs. (2 sofas 2 chairs) And a black rug with red splotches all over to go under their glass table.

For the dinning room Amon let Robin pick that out because they could not agree on anything. He wanted something small because it was just the two of them but she stated what if Nagira and Dojima came over, or the others from stn, where would they eat. She decided on a long oak table that could hold eight comfortably and chairs that went with it. But Amon piped up at that point. He did not want white fabric with little pink and cream flowers on the chairs he would sit on day in and day out. So she found some plain oak chairs from another set.

"Now all we need is someone to help us." Robin said as she looked around. Everyone was staying at least 100 feet from Amon. She went and found the closest person to them. His name was Keitaro, and happy to help, until he seen Amon and was kind of frightened. "Don't mind him Mr. Keitaro, Amon is a big softy." And with that his eyes lightened a little. They walked around the store and pointed out everything that they wanted.

"Do you need to look at our payment planes?" Keitaro asked. Amon just stared at him and then handed him his credit card. "Oh, yes sir if you will just step to the counter." And with that Keitaro went to the computer and typed in all the information.

A/n Amon had no life, he is basically rich. All he did with his money was save it. Ok back to the story

"And when would you like this your things?"

"As soon as they can get to the house, please." Robin chimed in before Amon could say a word.

"Well we have everything in stock, but our truck's are out. We can get one there about three this afternoon if it is alright."

"It is fine, thank you." With that they left and everyone in the store took a deep breath of relief. They got into Amon's car and went to get something to eat. They decided to go to Harry's since they know what they like there and like the environment.

When they got there they said hello to master and sat at a table. He brought them what they normally eat, but when he got to the table they were arguing and master gave them a sigh. "What is that for?"

"You to argue like you are already married." With that Robin's face became a little flushed, and Amon could not look at her. Master set down their food and drinks and let them be.

"Amon."

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" Amon looked at his communicator.

"We should get going home." Amon paid for the food and they left.

They got to the house at about 2:45. Just in time to get relaxed and figure out where the furniture will go. The truck came exactly at three. It took them about forty-five minutes to get everything into the house, and when they left Amon gave them a big tip. Amon and Robin sat down on the sofa in front of the television, and they snuggled together. Robin laid her head on Amon's chest and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Amon."

"Yes Robin." She sat up and looked at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I am always here with you Robin."

"In my room Amon." Amon was a little surprised.

"Robin I don't think that is a good idea."

"Amon please, it helps me sleep better when you are right there."

How could he argue with that? He was just going to be there for her reassurance of safety. "Ok Robin I will."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and went up stairs to change. He fallowed about ten minutes later, making sure the house was locked up. He saw Robin laying in bed with the covers drawn on the side that was empty, waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. He laid down next to her and pulled the covers over his half naked body. Robin curled her body against his, feeling the warmth from his body. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head, making her lift her head to look him in the eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly and gently, and she kissed back. When they stopped kissing about five minutes later Robin put her head and hands back to his chest. Something tingled inside him; it felt nice to have a relationship like this with her. He wanted to for so long then everything happened, and he wondered if he would see her again. When he stopped thinking He noticed Robin was kissing his chest, making the feelings grow stronger.

"Robin please stop. I don't want to do something that you might regret." He pulled her head up and looked back into her eyes. It was the same look she had before in his dream, and he could not believe it.

"Why do you think I sent you that dream Amon? I was trying to tell you how I feel."

Amon looked at her and he was stunned. _How could she have sent me that dream? _ Amon asked himself in his head. Robin in reply answered his question. _Like I told you in the dream Amon, we have a sort of telekinetic link somehow. When I was training one day I found you talking to me, but I figured you did not know how you did it. _Things started to make sense to him now. How he felt that sometimes he was not alone, it was her in his head.

"Robin..." She put her fingers to his mouth so he would not talk, and then kissed him. Linking her thoughts to his, letting him know how she really feels about him. It over whelmed him, and he deepened the kiss, pulling her as close to him as she could get. Her body quivered at the feeling of his heart racing. She felt his hand rub against her thigh, and then pull up her night shirt. She stopped kissing him and pulled off the big grey shirt, and threw it on the floor. Then laid next to him again and put her hand on his hip bone, as he did the same to her, and then kissed her again.

Rubbing his now wandering hand up her back, just light enough to tickle as his hand moves up. He moved is hand to her chest, cupping one of her perky breasts, playing with her soft nipple and teasing it with his fingers. He then lowered his hand rubbing gently down her body, until he reached her hot core. He then played with her clitoris, stroking it gently with his fingers. Feeling that she was getting wet he felt good that he was doing something right; thou he is experienced he knows she is not.

He slid his finger down entering her, feeling her heat, and wetness on his hand. Moving his finger slowly and gently, as to not hurt her, but get her ready for what was going to happen soon. Robin moaned each time he moved his finger faster. Amon looked up at her and their gazes locked. He kissed her hard and moved as to go into her, but put his head down and started to flick his tong around her clitoris. She could not believe he could make her feel this way with what he was doing.

Her body, head, and emotions were all mixed up. He stopped and laid on top of her pulling her legs up a little making them bend at the knees. "This is going to hurt Robin are you sure you want this?" All she did was look at him and he knew the answer. He slowly moved forward, sticking his member inside her tight walls. Not putting him self all the way in at first, to let her get used to what was going on and how it felt. He then went fully into her, and she winced in pain. "Want me to stop?"

"No, please don't, it does feel good just hurts a little." Amon proceeded with caution, moving back and forth in her with great ease and comfort. He could tell it stopped hurting so much because she soon joined his rhythm with her own hips. He quickened his pace a little, still being somewhat cautious of his partner. They continued this for hours into the night. Trying different things and having multiple orgasms together.


	10. The weekend part 2

Disclaimer I do not own whr, just the few characters I made.

A/n Thanks to everyone, you know who you are, and please if you read the story review it so I know that people are reading it. It does not matter if you like it or not. Thank you

**The weekend part 2**

"Hmm...I wonder where they could be." Nagira said out loud a little worried. He pulled out his key for the house and let himself in. He turned on a light in the dark house and looked around. "The furniture looks nice" he said to himself a little out loud but lower than a whisper. He walked up the stair's and looked in the room Amon was staying in but it was empty, the bed even still neatly made from Robin most likely the day before.

He noticed Robin's door was shut, so he gently opened the big heavy wooden door and quietly laughed at the sight he seen. Amon was lying closest to the door, the blankets barely covering the top of his butt. His arm's around Robin who was facing his naked body, probably naked herself he could not tell, her head was laying on his chest, and her arm around his back. Their legs were mingled all in each other.

He did not want to disturb them but they had people coming over in two hours and nothing was ready except their new furniture down stairs. He knocked on the door and startled Amon. He looked over and seen that his body was almost all bare and pulled the sheet up his back. "Morning sleepyhead."

He looked at Robin; seeing she was still asleep he did not want to make a move. "Shhh...She's still sleeping. What are you doing here anyways?" He then took a look at the clock, "It's already that late." Amon threw a pillow at his brother and he left the room. (a/n never bother Amon when there is a pillow around.) Looking down at Robin sleeping so peacefully he did not want to wake her but knew she needed to be up. He kissed her cheek.

"Robin wake up sweetie." And he kissed her cheek again.

"I'm tiered Amon, can't I sleep longer?"

"Its ten thirty Robin."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Hey calm down." He said kissing her again. "I just woke up myself. Why don't you take a shower and then meet me down stairs. I'll start getting things ready."

"Ok." She kissed him on the lips and then got up off the bed, exposing her naked frame. How he loved her frame, even the way she carried herself.

He got out of bed and put on his pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt, and then went down stairs to start getting things ready for the barbeque. "So how was it?" He woke up from his day dream and looked puzzled at Nagira.

"How was what?"

"Last night, you and Robin."

"Last night was great, but you don't need to know anything more than that." Amon went back to preparing the meat for the grill, as Robin walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Robin."

"Nagira, good morning. How are you so far today?"

"I'm good just hounding little Amon over there."

"When is Dojima coming over?"

"She will be here in about a half hour." Robin went into the kitchen and started to put things together for later.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." Amon said. He kissed her cheek, and then vanished up the stairs. Robin went back to what she was doing. Out of no where she started to smile, and giggle a little.

"Robin are you ok?" Nagira asked

Snapping back to reality "Huh, yeah I am fine." And she went back to what she was doing. Amon had become good over night at talking to her with his thoughts and was talking about Nagira, and making little jokes about him, how could she do anything but laugh a little. Amon came back down and finished helping Robin with the stuff. Just like Nagira said Dojima was over in a half hour.

Glad she was there because it took the awkwardness away; he opened the door for her and gave her a kiss. They walked into the kitchen and Dojima was a little surprised to see Amon helping Robin with getting things ready. "Hello."

"Hello Dojima." They said in unison then smiled at each other.

Not being able to take this much longer she shooed Amon out of the kitchen, "Ok I'm here now Amon, this is female stuff, go and watch some television or something." When Amon left she closed the door behind him, then turned and looked at Robin. "I tell you Robin what ever you did to Amon keep doing it. He seems to be different but in a good way."

Robin could not help but laugh at Dojima. Should she tell her what happened to make him lighten up a bit, or keep it a secret? "Robin? Robin? Are you with me?" Dojima's voice broke through Robin's thoughts like a knife in worm butter. "Ok Robin spill what you are thinking about."

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Then why did it take me two minutes to get your attention to tell you the potatoes are done?"

Robin looked down and the potatoes were almost not usable for the potato salad. "Ok so maybe I was thinking about something."

"Common Robin we are friends, and if you could tie Amon down we could even be family." With that Dojima pulled her left hand closer into Robin's view.

"That's great Dojima, I'm so happy for you." Robin said with excitement in her voice and eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, he wants to wait till everyone gets here."

Robin nodded and they went back to work preparing the rest of the food. "So are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to bring it to attention when everyone is here?" Robin did not really want to tell her, it was her and Amon's private life but better her than have everyone there looking at the two of them with inquiring minds. So Robin explained to Dojima what happened during the night with as little detail as possible, and Dojima was satisfied with that.

A few minutes after Robin was done talking Karasuma walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Michael and Sakaki are here to. They are in with Amon and Nagira."

Amon and Nagira were sitting in the den talking about what they normally talk about. Amon was sitting there with his normal cold features. "Amon I want to know what she does to you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you are around Robin, you are almost a total different person; your vibe is not so cold with her."

"Oh" he paused "I guess I don't know. I just for once feel comfortable around someone I guess."

Michael and Sakaki walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hi Michael, hi Sakaki." Nagira said while Amon pondered over what he was just told.

"Karasuma is here also so everyone is here right?" Asked Michael

"Yes" Amon got up to see if they were done in the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Asked Sakaki.

"Robin."

"Is everything alright with them?"

"Yeah just how alright I'm not sure he will not tell me." Nagira answered back.

"Ohhh." Sakaki said. Sakaki's phone rang, taking it into the other room after seeing who it was to answer it. He came back in a few minutes and Michael looked at him curiously. "Do you think Amon and Robin would mind if two more people came?"

"I don't know you would have to ask. Why?"

"Was it them Sakaki?" Michael asked.

"Yeah they want to meet everyone, or we will not be on good terms with them."

"But they do not know about them yet. What do we do?"

"I don't know Michael, but I have to call her back in five minutes."

"You guys better go ask." Nagira said chiming in. Michael and Sakaki hesitated them went to go ask Robin and Amon.

In the kitchen

"So Miho are you still dating Kuma?"

"Oh you did not tell me you were dating anyone. Why didn't you bring him with you?" Robin questioned

"I figured it was a work thing. Did not want him to intrude."

"Are you silly, use the phone and call him."

Amon walked in while Miho was walking to the phone. "You guys need any help?" He asked walking towards Robin.

"No thank you, it's almost done. Miho is inviting a friend over for the rest of the day." She kissed Amon's cheek. "Oh there is one thing you guys can do. Get the stuff outside set up and the fire going please?"

"Alright." He kissed her forehead and started to walk back to the guys, passing Michael and Sakaki on the way. They stepped into the kitchen looking at all the great food.

"Robin...we were wondering if it would be ok if we had a friend come over?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Michael was surprised at that.

"Thanks Robin. We will be back in a few minutes." They walked out of the kitchen towards the door and Sakaki got on his phone.

Kuma only lived about a five minute drive away, so he was there fast. The door bell rang as Amon and Nagira were walking past the girls in the kitchen; they turned around to answer the door. "Don't think about it boys." Robin teasingly hissed. "Just keep walking, let Miho get it, it's for her anyways."

Miho went and opened the door. All Robin and Dojima could here was an exited squeak come from Miho as Kuma lifted her up and twirled her around. She brought him into the kitchen and introduced him to her two friends. He was a tall man about 6'4'' light as the sky blue eyes and raven black hair, with tan skin. "Dojima, Dojima!"

"What Robin?"

Robin whispered to Dojima, "Close your mouth."

Dojima did so and felt a little embarrassed, but all went away when she was hugged from behind from her fiancé. "Hey Nagira." She turned around and kissed him. "You guys all done?"

"Yeah just about Amon is outside, finishing up. Robin I think he needs help the matches don't like him."

"Ok." Robin did not need to be told twice, she actually wanted some alone time with him today. She walked outside, and over to the fire pit where Amon had a blanket laid on the ground, and was standing next to it waiting for her. She took Amon's outstretched arm and sat down on the blanket, while he sat in front of her holding her small hands in his big hands.

Inside

Michael and Sakaki came back with Jin and Kaida. They introduced each other to everyone. "Where are Robin and Amon?"

"They are out side; don't bother them they need some time alone."

Dojima looked questioningly at Nagira. He hugged her and whispered in her ear "There is going to be another wedding." Dojima could not hide her smile and her and Nagira went to a window overlooking the back yard and the rest fallowed, as they peered onto Amon and Robin by the fire.

outside

Amon was now sitting on the blanket with his legs spread and Robin laid in between them, her head resting on his chest. "Amon why did Nagira tell me you needed help when you had everything done?"

"I just told him I wanted you out here with me. He thought of the rest." He kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled, and he smiled back. That was one thing he was learning to do. He hugged her closer and whispered in her ear "I love you." Robin was stunned at what she just heard him say. She knew he felt for her deeply, but did not think he would tell her that he loved her.

"I love you Amon." He got up making her do the same, and they were now standing up but were on there knee's and Amon took her hand.

"Robin will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He pulled out a silver ring with a princes cut diamond on it.

Robin was speechless, what would she say. No it's not that she knows what she will say just why so soon? And with the two hunters here, is this the best thing? _Yes Robin it is, please they will not get in our way just say you will be mine...please. _Robin smiled, "Yes Amon, yes I will marry you."

Amon was so happy, he even showed it. He slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her, spinning her around in the air and kissing her. Everyone inside the house came out to congratulate them. "Looks like we have another wedding to get planed." Nagira said. The rest of the day went by smoothly and everyone had a great time.


	11. ch 11 the next meeting

**The next meeting**

It has been a month since the barbeque, and everything was going perfect. But there was something in the shadows waiting for Robin to return to work.

Raven's flat, a building he has watched and listened to very carefully. Their plans have been delayed and Solomon was not happy. Today was a good day though; he has not received a phone call with an angry man yelling at him. His partner was down the street in a car, just incase they decided to slip passed him the man in the car could fallow them.

"Damn it!" He felt his pocket vibrate and answered his phone. "Hello Sir."

"Any progress?"

"Not yet sir. We are waiting to make our move."

"Damn it Charlie (the Australian) what in the hell are you doing there! You're just wasting my money! If I do not see you and Delano back in two days you will become hunted. Do you understand!"

"Sir she is coming back to work today. Every time we tried to fallow Amon he ditched us sir. He will not give her up easily sir."

"Kill him. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Solomon slammed down the phone and Charlie replaced his phone in his pocket. He seen Amon's car pull up and hid deeper in the shadows. "Be ready Delano I might need you." He revved the engine to let him know he was ready. Charlie waited until he could see Robin and Amon in the window on the fifth floor of the building and walked to the guard telling him he needed to speak to Robin.

up stairs

Robin griped Amon's arm, about to fall over as he caught her. He took her to the couch and laid her down. "Robin are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"No." She hesitated and then looked into his steel grey eyes "Amon something bad is going to happen." The phone rang, but they did not stop staring at each other. Michael picked it up. "Yes"

"Did he say who he was?"

"I see"

"Yes I'll tell her" Then he hung up. "Robin there is a man downstairs who wants to see you.

"Thank you Michael." Robin sat up, but Amon tried to stop her. "Amon I have to go. If I don't he will come up here. Do you want that?"

Amon let her up. "I'm going with you."

"No Amon. This has to end now." She walked towards the elevator that was one hundred feet in front of them and she was pulled back by a strong grip. Amon pulled her close to him and kissed her hard and passionate. I love you Robin, please come back. A single tear rolled down her pail soft cheek and she walked off and disappeared into the elevator.

He could not do it; he could not leave her alone to this. They are partners, not just in work, but in life. He had to go make sure she was not in danger. He ran for the stairs and thru the door. Holding onto the hand rails he jump down each flight of stairs, so he could catch up with her and be in the stair well if she needed him. He was looking out the little window when Robin stepped out of the elevator.

garage with Robin and Charlie

Robin stepped out of the elevator, and met Charlie's gaze. "Hello love, I told you I'd be back for ya." Robin's body stiffened as she remembered what happened last time. How he talked and his partner came in unexpectedly, she was staring all around looking for the other to appear. "He's not here love; it's just me and you." Robin seemed to relax a little but knew he must not be far away. She was weary but walked closer to him, feeling the cool heat emanating from his body. She knew he would attack soon and hard.

Robin tried to not show what she was feeling, but Amon could read her like an open book. Don't be scared Robin, distract him and we will get out of here. Robin did just that, she got close to him talking as much as she could and seen he was getting annoyed. He hit her with as much water that he could, and she retaliated with her fire. It was as steamy as a sauna, when Amon left the stair well he could barely see to get to the guard. But when he got there the guard was alright, and Amon got him behind the desk safely. Then went to his car and started it, he drove over to Robin and she jumped in when he opened the door.

The water hit the doors of the elevator, like it was trying to put out a ravenous fire. Amon speed away as fast as he could, and all they heard upstairs were the tiers squealing. Amon noticed there was a car fallowing them and he took a different way into the magical community that they live in. Once inside their neighborhood they lost the car fallowing them. Amon put the car into the garage and they went cautiously into the house.

"Are you alright Robin?" Amon looked her over and then held her head in his hands.

"Yes Amon I'm fine, just a little tiered."

"Are you sure?" He looked her over again then hugged her.

"Amon." She said in a tone that made him shiver a little. He let her go and gave her a puzzled look. She smiled, and he tickled her a little. "I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." With that she hugged him and walked up the stairs.

He watched her go up the stairs and then went into the den and called Nagira. They stayed on the phone for about a half hour, and then he went up stairs. Robin was still sleeping so he stood at the end of the bed and watched her. He liked watching her sleep; it was when she was at her best in his eyes. But then she started to toss and turn. Amon walked to the other side of the bed, pulled down the covers, and laid next to Robin putting his arm over her, and holding her close to his worm body.

Robins dream

Robin was standing in a room that looked familiar to her but not the way it was decorated. Then she heard it, a baby crying. She looked down and in her arms was a beautiful baby boy that looked a little like Amon. She rocked him a little for him to quiet down and when he did he disappeared. Robin started to get frantic "where did he go" she started to cry. Then she seen a man walking away, his figure was familiar to her. She ran after him running around the hallways of this building. She ran into a room after him and started to cry at the site she was looking at. The entire stn member's even Nagira and his children he had with Yurika were there. All lying on the floor that was stained a dark crimson red. Michael and Sakaki must have put up the most fight because they were dismembered, probably went first to show them what could happen if they don't cooperate. Their heads were lying on blood stained metal carts, and their limbs were scattered on that side of the room. Torsos ripped open like something fed on them. She looked strait ahead not able to look at the sight anymore. And that's when she seen it, the dark figure strung up by thick metal chains at the other end of the room. "Amon"

Robin ran to him to see sadly that he was still alive but not in much pain at the wounds he has. His torso was cut as if someone was going to do surgery on him, and he was all black and blue, like he was beaten by a mob of people or things. She could see him look at her and mumble something but she could not understand it. She got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. But she was interrupted by the man. "Robin, don't touch him."

She turned around to see Solomon. She took Amon's hand and kissed it. "What have you done Solomon, why can't I kiss my husband?"

"You're not his anymore, you left him to save his life and your boys"

"Then why is everyone dead?" She screamed at him.

"Everyone's not dead; you still have your son, for now. If you would have stayed away from them they would still be alive but you just had to go back. You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
Robin felt her body get worm, like another presence was there. Then she heard his voice. Robin wake up, wake up please, it's just a dream. Robin snapped open her eyes and was thankful that she was in their room. She turned and squeezed Amon, happy that he was alive and not chained to a wall. He brushed her dark golden locks out of her eyes. "Do you want to share the dream?"

Robin confessed everything to him about the dream, even the details. She giggled when he smirked about them having a son. "It will be alright it was just a dream, noting will happen. I promise."

"No I must stop it Amon, he will not leave us alone. It does not stop with his goons." She paused. "I must kill Solomon."

Amon looked at her, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"It's the only way Amon." Tears rolled from her eyes as she remembered the dream. He wiped them away and then kissed her. He held her tight and they fell back asleep.

He woke up at 6:30 to noises downstairs. Robin was not there with him. "Robin?" He got out of bed and went downstairs. He smelled something good, and fallowed his nose to the kitchen. He saw Robin over the stove cooking something. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, kissing the side of her neck. "What are you making?"

"Sea food stew." Robin scooped some of the broth into the spoon and handed it to Amon. "Is that ok?" Amon tasted it.

"It's perfect."

Robin smiled "please will you get the dishes out, it is almost done." With that Amon left to go set the table. They had a nice quiet dinner, after they were done Amon washed the dishes and Robin dried them.

Ding ding "I wonder who that is." Robin went and opened the door, it was Nagira and Yurika. She welcomed the duo in and shut the door. Amon came out of the kitchen and him and Nagira went into his office and shut the door.

"I wonder what that's all about." Yurika blurted out. "I don't know." Yurika took her by the arm and they went into the kitchen. They made some tea and sat and talked.

"What happened earlier Robin?

She knew it was a topic that could not be avoided so she told her the whole story. "So what are you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to hunt them, and then I'm going to kill Solomon."

Yurika looked shocked "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know all I do know is he is trouble" She looked down at the cup in her hands, and seen Yurika's on top of hers.

"We are with you all the way Robin." At that moment Nagira and Amon came into the kitchen.

"Yurika it's time for us to go now, it's late." Amon walked them to the door while Robin cleaned up the kitchen. He came back and took her hand, and guided her to their room. They took their cloths off and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/n: Sorry this chapter is not much. Hopefully they will get better after this one. Thanks to everyone who is reading this I hope to have some cool fight sense soon.


	12. Chapter 12 the battle

A/N I know this is really short compared to what I normally do and it has been a while since I last updated. And for that I am sorry. I should be updating again soon but I am running out of idea's to do. To everyone who has written a story I have read them but my computer will not let me send any reviews. As soon as that is fixed I will be sending them. Thanks once again to everyone who has waited.

**CH12**

The next day they did not go into work, feeling it was not safe for them to be there. After doing her normal morning routine Robin dressed in a pare of black leather pants (hehe blp had to do it guys) and a black top. She decided it was time to hunt the two men hunting her before they figured out about the neighborhood. She was almost out of the house just had to open the big wooden door and she would be on her way. She managed to get the locks unlocked and the door a crake open, when she heard him "And where are you going?" He asked in a cold tone, something that he did not use for a while with her, and it made her skin crawl.

"Out." She did not want to have to sit there and explain her actions to him after what happened the day before.

"So should I be expecting you to come home in a bag, or are you going out with Yurika?" He now had his arms folded over his chest leaning against the adjacent wall from her.

"You cannot stop me Amon; I'm not a child anymore." She started to walk towards the door, and he grabbed her arm.

"At least let me go with you." He pleaded looking into her emerald eyes.

"Alright." Knowing it would be that she let him or he would just fallow her he would be there anyways. Amon ran upstairs and was back within minutes ready to go.

"Where to?" He asked

Robin not knowing herself really where she was headed could not think of a place. "I was just going to go around and see if I bumped into them." Amon gave her a blank stare, but did not want to upset her or make her leave, so he just agreed. He pulled up and parked on the street. They were planning on walking around the city, knowing they would know her when or if they were around, she knew there was no trouble there. They were by Raven's flat and Robins tummy growled loudly.

"Let's go to Harry's, you can get something to eat, and he might have some information." They walked the three blocks to the restaurant and were welcomed like always with open arms. When Robin was eating Master pulled Amon aside to talk to him.

"Amon some guys were in here looking for Ms. Robin. I sent them to the market."

"How long ago was this?" Amon was not looking at Robin.

"About ten minutes ago. You guys just missed them."

Amon went back to Robin and she was finished eating. He paid and they went towards the market. "Amon what are we going to do when we find them? There will be so many innocent people there." Robin started to look sad.

"I thought you were planning this one." He looked at her in a half teasing half serious way.

"I was but..."

"I know." And Amon did know they knew everything about each other well except what Amon left out about his past, but everything that they went through in that point in time they knew. They did not even have to speak about things but they did it was just natural. "We will figure out something." He then put his arm around Robin's shoulder and pulled her in close.

They spend about a half hour in the market and were just ready to leave when they seen them. They made sure that they were spotted, then went into an ally so innocent people would not get hurt. A few minutes later Charlie and Delano were in the ally only feet from them. "Hello love." He looked at Robin then at Amon "What love do you dress him to?" Amon looked down at his cloths; he was wearing what Robin was, tight black leather pants, and a black shirt. (had to add the tight)

All Robin could do was giggle a little but then stopped, remembering that is how he gets his victims unexpectedly. Robin surveyed around the ally to see if there was anything they could use for quick cover if need be. She did not find much but a dumpster. (Typical I know) She did not have much time to react being knocked back from the blast of psychic energy. Amon being himself was there to catch her and received a thankful look, before being bombarded by water. Though Robin had a solution to that and put up her field of fire, it was like a sauna in that ally for a while, but Delano became tiered and the water stopped. When Delano doubled over from exhaustion Amon stepped in using his own power. A blue psychic energy, a rare form that is hard to develop for anyone. Delano's body was instantly vaporized, and Charlie was next, but Amon knew Robin wanted him for everything he has done.

Robin, who has now shaken off the blast, was ready for anything. Only having one left to deal with would be easy. Charlie looked amazed, he has always heard about the blue power, but it was never seen, never achieved by anyone who sought out to harness it. Robin lit him with fire, but he managed to ward off most of it. Her eyes were different, not only was there fire in them, but it was blue and red. She had retrieved the last level her powers would go to, she could feel the new strength cores through her body.

Charlie hit her with a blast as hard as he could but it did not get anywhere near her. Then she retaliated growing tiered of this battle, she lit him ablaze again. And this time it was so fast that he had no time to retaliate against her. His body blazing in the flames he felt honored in a way to go out in a battle against one of the, if not the best witch, at least in Japan.

Amon had walked up to her, hugging her from behind. "Let's go Robin nothing else here for us." She nodded and he held out his arm for her. She took his arm and they started to walk out of the ally as if nothing had happened.

"Amon lets go to Ravens flat."

"Alright Robin." He knew she wanted to see them now that it was safe and no one would get attacked. They had walked back through the market and passed Harry's to Ravens flat and they went up the elevator to their friends.


	13. Nagira and Yurika's wedding

A/N I know they are getting shorter again and I am sorry for that. They should be getting a little longer. I am towards the end of this story but if everything plays right there will be a sequel. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this it has been a lot of help and encouragement to continue. And yes Indi I had to put in the blp for you guys I knew you would like it.

**Nagira and Yurika's wedding**

Robin woke up to Amon carrying her up the stairs to the door of their house. "A...Amon?" He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Robin?"

"You can put me down now I'm up."

On that note Amon just held her tighter. He did not want to let go even if she was up, he loved carrying her around, just to be closer to her. He let her down though when they were in side. They were soon up in their bed, holding one another and sleeping.

The next morning Amon woke still holding Robin. Her head was against his chest, and her arm thrown over his hip. His arms were holding her close to his body; He kissed her forehead and she woke up.

"Morning."

"Morning Amon."

He kissed her lips gently. "Are you going to be ready in a few hours? We have a big day."

She smiled at him and kissed him back and excitingly said, "Yes I will be ready." With that she stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Amon heard the water turn on then the shower door shut and he could not take it. Knowing that she was in there only feet away from him, he stood up and walked into the bathroom and knocked on the shower door. "Yes Amon?"

"Robin would you mind if I join you?"

She smiled and opened the shower door a little for him to get the message. With that he slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower placing his arms around Robin's naked form from behind and kissed her neck. She leaned her head against his chest as he kissed her more. "Amon we don't have much time, we need to get ready."

In between the soft kisses he was planting on her neck he managed to talk. "We will be ready in time. I promise." With that he turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. He started to wash her hair after that then her body. His hands rubbing every inch of her soft skin, every curve of her body. Then he put her under the water rubbing the soap off of her. When he was done he lifted her up and slid himself inside her. The water ran down her back, and some cascaded over her shoulders, down her body and onto him.

She held on tight to his body, his thrusts giving her absolute ecstasy. He moved and put her back against the wall her bottom rested on a little ledge where she put her hands to grip herself, allowing his manhood to slip deeper inside of her, as she was able to lift her body a little and spread her legs farther. Amon was right they were done and both washed within an hour and a half, and on their way out the door to the church.

When ever Amon looked at Robin she took his breath away. The dresses she and Yurika picked out where beautiful. They were a crimson red, with spaghetti straps, and the top had a corset that went over it, and they went the full length of the floor plus and inch in the back.

For the boys they got all black tuxes and even black shirts. Robin could not keep her eyes off of Amon, he was handsome to begin with but then throw him in a tux and he was drop dead gorgeous. She was so glad that he was with her and soon they would be going through all of this. Amon opened the car door for her and held out his hand to help her into the low vehicle. He dropped her off at Yurika's and went over to Sakaki's where Nagira stayed because it was close to the church.

Amon walked up to Nagira and hugged his brother. "She looks beautiful." He whispered into Nagira's ear, and a smile crept from ear to ear on his face. The boys went to the church since it was only about forty-five minutes until the wedding. They seen that the limo for the girls was already there and they were probably putting on their finishing touches. It was fifteen minutes until the girls, and then Yurika would be walking down the isle. They started walking out of the room and into the chapel to talk with the preset a little while.

Nagira looked at the pews in the church and they were full. "Excuse me son but would you please stand in line now we are about to start." The preset said to Nagira, and he moved over Amon looking him over to see if anything was out of place. _( A/N I don't know how a Japanese wedding is preformed so I am doing this like we would in America. When I have time I will look it up and probably change it. If I do I will tell you)_ A few of Yurika's cousins were in the wedding then Karasuma came out, then Robin taking away once again Amon's breath. Then the little flower girl came, putting her red and pink rose petals on the white cloth. Then the moment Nagira has been waiting for, Yurika came down the isle with her father. Her long white dress had only but a small train on the back, her mother wanted her to wear something traditional and that is the one she liked. It was a satin, strapless and form fitting, with little diamonds on the top. She had a small tiara in her hair that was up in curls that bounced a little a top her head as she slowly walked towards him.

Nagira lost his balance at the sight of her and Amon had to use a hand against his back to keep him from falling over. The wedding and reception went off with no problem. Everyone laughed and had fun. Even Amon's speech brought tears to his brother and new wife's eyes. They wished them off and then everyone went home. Amon drove around with Robin in his car, going by the water it was late or early depending on how you wanted to look at it but he did not care. He wanted to drive around with her, but then it turned around, they seemed to have found trouble and Robin seen it in his eyes. He was always checking the rear view mirror.

"Amon what's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his upper leg.

"We have been fallowed for about five miles. They are staying at a distance thought that I should be able to lose them." Robin made sure she was secure in the car and held on. It took two hours but Amon lost them and pulled into the garage. They went inside both thankful that they did not have to have a confrontation with the person or people in the other vehicle. The both showered again and went to bed.


	14. Robins Choice

Ch14

Amon woke up to an empty bed and went to go look for Robin. When he found her she was sitting outside on the back porch watching the animals play. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck fondly, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Amon I cannot do it."

"What Robin?"

She looked down and spoke quite softly. "I cannot be with you after last night. You are in too much danger with me around."

He walked in front of Robin and pulled her chin up lightly with his fingers. "I am in danger no matter what, Robin. That is just how my life is. And don't think I'd change it to put myself out of harm but leave you alone."

"Amon I can't marry you while I'm being hunted by Solomon."

"Then take care of your problem or forget about it. I will have you as my wife and there is no saying that you won't have me Robin."

"But Amon what am I to do? How would I..."

He kissed her lips "You know how Robin." With that he walked into the house and started to make breakfast and left her to her thoughts. She walked in a little while later, and he had breakfast ready on the table for her. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead then sat down at her place at the table and began to eat. She stopped a few seconds later and thoughtfully sipped her orange juice.

"I won't be able to do it alone. I'm going to need everyone's help."

"We will go after we eat." Amon said without looking up from his biscuits and gravy. After they ate they went to Ravens Flat. When they walked up everyone was there at their desks. Business was slow again and they were waiting for something to do. Robin walked up to Michael and exchanged some words with him.

Everyone watched as his mouth dropped, he drooled, and got to work on his computer. She walked towards the others who were looking at her interestedly. "Ok. If you guys choose to help we are in for a big fight."

The anxious Sakaki spoke up "just tell us what we need to do Robin. We are with you." The other two looked over and nodded in agreement with his words. Amon went and stood next to her.

"What do you want us to do Robin?"

"Michael is getting the information now, when he is done we will talk more." Everyone went back to waiting for Michael to get the information. They sat there for hours anxiously biding their time, and even Yurika stayed--probably because she had called Nagira; and he wanted to join the mission. Though Nagira's indigence at not being involved in the initial planning was enough to inspire a slight disquiet at his entrance to Raven's Flat.

"I got it!" Michael yelled as he found what Robin requested. She walked next to him to make sure everything she needed was there. After she checked it she had everyone gather in the other room to see what was going to happen. While Michael was getting the first image ready, Robin spoke about what she was going to do, and what they could do to help out.

"As you know Solomon has been after me for a while and they keep getting closer and closer. Who knows how long the magic will last to protect them from finding our home. That is where you come in. I need your help to take him down once and for all. Michael has found all the plans to his main office in Italy, if you wish to help. This will not be an easy mission. I plan to go and kill Solomon." Here she paused and observed the looks of suspected insanity the other members exchanged. "They won't just let us walk in there, so it will be a big fight. I will understand if no one wants to go thru with it but no matter what-- I must. So please think about it."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was busy thinking about what Robin had just said, what she was about to do and what she asked of them if they chose to help. As the minutes ticked by, the silent tension grew eerie. Sakaki was looking down at his hands on the table when he spoke up. "So there is a possibility we won't come back, right?"

"Yes Sakaki we might not." Robin said in the softest yet most understanding voice she could.

He looked up, "Alright I'm in." He smiled "we haven't done anything in a while I need something to do before I go crazy."

After a few minutes the others spoke up, everyone supportive of Robin and willing to follow her; maybe even to the bitter end. But they believed in her, and were her friends; they would not leave her to fight and die alone. They spent hours going over the plan more in depth. Discussing different plans to escape in case the whole situation went over the deep side of tragic.

After reminding them there were a few days before this was to happen, they departed to spend time doing what each liked the most. Robin and Amon spent the whole time at home being lovers, and best friends. Yurika and Nagira also spent the time together. They went shopping for more things for their home and she wanted some new clothes. Not even certain death could assuage her desire for the newest fashions.

Miho spent the time with her boyfriend, not knowing if she would see him again and arranging what should be done with her things if she didn't return. Michael and Sakaki spent the time together. Cruising around the city looking for things to do and people to meet, just having a good time.

It was the night before they were to meet and travel to Italy to finalize their plans. Robin made arrangements for places to stay and double-checked back roads to escape routes out of the country if anything happened. She and Amon spent the night in bed after they cleaned up from dinner.

Amon looked into her eyes he could not believe this could possibly be the last romantic moment they spent together. He lightly kissed down her frame all the way to her feet and started to rub them. Then slowly moved up her calf, then her thigh, rubbing and kissing his way up. He got to her stomach and started to place soft gentle kisses all over, moving up her chest and to her neck, then to her lips kissing her sweetly and passionately.

She kissed him back. His lips were soft and lustful. She ran her hands along his sides and onto his back. His skin soft and cool against her touch...his touch desperate, with fears of what tomorrow would bring against her skin. She pulled Amon on top of her and moved her legs apart a little. He bent down and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her legs and spreading them further slowly slipping his manhood into her body. This went on into the hours of the night, touching each other showing how much they cared with a kiss or a sweet little word whispered into the others ear.


	15. The Arrival

Hi everyone I know this one is short but I just needed to write something. I was going crazy not having the time to write. I hope you guys like it.

**The Arrival**

They woke up and spent a nice quiet morning together packing their things and eating breakfast peacefully. They left their house at 10 am to meet everyone else at the airport. Once the car was parked and they were in the airport with their luggage checked they went to the restaurant they were meeting everyone else at. Yurika and Nagira were already there waiting for everyone else.

"Good morning Yurika. Nagira."

"Good morning Robin." Yurika said standing up from the table, smiling at her soon to be sister in-law, and squinting her eyes a little. They hugged than sat down at the table and talked like nothing was going on. "So do we have a contact person when we get off the plane?"

"Yes…we have several people coming to get us." They sat there for a few moments in silence until the others got there and they left to go to the gate to board the plane.

When they were seated on the plane they talked for a few until they were in the air then all fell asleep except Amon. He sat there looking at Robin who now has her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist. He could not help but inwardly smile about her. He could not believe he cared for her so much, he just hoped that they would live long enough to spend more time together. Amon kissed her forehead than rested his own head against the top of hers and drifted off into a short sleep.

Amon's dream

"Amon hunny wake up. Please wake up for me. Do not leave me alone; not now."

Amon opened his eyes and did not know where he was. He sat up and looked around. Sitting on a blanket in a large field, there was a basket full of food; and just a few feet away was his wife, his love. Standing up Amon walked over to her and kneeled behind her moving her hair away from her neck, kissing his way around.

"Robin what do you mean don't leave you yet? I will never leave you." With that he looked at what she was doing; what she was holding in front of her. "Robin what's that?"

Robin turned towards him holding a little baby. _I'm sorry Amon I did not know what to do. _She hung her head in shame._ I thought if you knew you would not stay so I left for a while. But I don't want to lose you, not now; Now that we have Toshi._

Amon studied her for a little then looked down at the boy in her hands not knowing what to think. _Toshi is…is ours?_

_Yes Amon he is our son. _He took the little baby into his arms and embraced him. After holding him and staring at him he looked back up to see Robin but she was not there. He looked on the blanket and there she was; laying down looking so exquisite. Then something happened to her, her clothes were old and torn and her skin started to peal off her bones a little exposing the muscle and tissue that lies underneath. With a confused look on his face Amon laid down next to her, putting the baby between them he laid his head on her chest not caring what was going on; he just wanted to be close to his wife, no matter what.

Amon woke up and was on the plane. He felt something squishy underneath him and looked at what it was. Somehow he ended up lying on Robin's chest, and she was holding him. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Well hello there sleepyhead." She giggled. "Common Amon the plane is about to land."

They both sat up and buckled in. When they landed they went to get their things. They met some of the sisters at the luggage claim and Robin was excited. She had brought the blanket with her, she could not leave that behind after they spent so much time and put so much hard work into making it for her.

On the bus Robin almost fainted. She could not believe who was there waiting for her.

"Meg?" Robin questioned knowing it was her.

"Yes Robin. It's so good to see you." Meg rain toward Robin crying a little "I have missed you so much Robin. After that one letter I thought you forgot about me." They hugged.

"No I just have been a little busy that's all." When the rest of them got onto the buss Robin introduced everyone. They drove to the Church where Robin was for that year.

She was sitting between Amon and Meg when they arrived to the gates. The trees were a beautiful green and the flowers were vivacious; the reds and yellows, oranges and purples. They could see why Robin liked it there so much. Amon held her hand.

_Robin this is so peaceful, so calm. _

_I know Amon; wait until you see the rest of it. What is behind the gates_

"Welcome home Robin the sisters and Meg said as the gates opened and the fathers were waiting there for the bus.

A/N Sorry about the ending guys. I know it's a little of a cliff hanger but I promise the rest will be up soon. And thank you for all of the reviews and for waiting. I know its been a long time since I updated.


End file.
